Now That He's Back
by Aroxim
Summary: Derek needed his space so he left. What happens when he comes back and what is Meredith hiding besides their 5 year old son?
1. Life

**This is my first Grey's Anatomy fanfic so don't be to hard on me! **

**Summary: Derek wanted space so he left. What happens when he returns? What is Meredith hiding besides their 5 year old son? MerDer .**

Chapter 1: Life

Meredith's POV

It's been five years. Five years and I haven't stopped loving him. Thing is; where is he? Has he forgotten me and moved on. No. he just needed his space. What am I doing? I can't keep holding onto the past. I have to move on. Thing I can't. I'm here raising our 5 year old son, Derek James Shepherd Junior. DJ (Derek Junior) was an exact replica of his father. Anyone who knew Derek would know that that's his son. I would have told him about DJ but I couldn't contact him. He lost all connections with everyone in Seattle. So instead of telling him I told his parents. They were absolutely thrilled. I send pictures all the time and we visit them every summer. His parents receive letters from him but I have told them not to tell. I would rather me tell him instead of his parents.

End of Meredith's POV

"Mommy!" DJ yelled when he saw his mother. Meredith had not seen DJ since this morning when she dropped him off at school. Alex had picked him and his daughter, Aliya, from school and took them to the daycare. Since Alex, George, Izzie, and Christina were all working, no one could watch the kids. In another words, sleep over at the hospital!

Bailey was working as well so DJ would be joined by Will. Zac & Dylan (Christina and Burke's 5 year old twins) and Aliya (Alex and Izzie's 5 year old daughter) will all be there for the fun as well. There's always something fun going on in the on-call rooms!

"Hey Aunty Mer!" Zac, Dylan and Aliya said.

"Hey guys! We are going to the main floor on-call rooms. All of us adults will b close by so I expect you all to be sleeping." Meredith said in her motherly voice. "Christina, Alex I'm taking the kids now."

"You boys be good. I love you," Christina said giving her boys kisses. Both boys were a perfect mix of their parents. Having kids made Christina go soft and be kinder person but when it comes to bossing her interns around she's the new Nazi.

"My angel is always good right?" Alex said to Aliya.

"Of course, I love you daddy!" Aliya replied. She was a total daddy' girl. Aliya got most of her looks from Izzie and that's what Alex loves the most.

Meredith took all the kids to the on-call room and got them ready for bed. When ever DJ stayed the night at the hospital, he had to go to the roof before bed. It was the only way he would sleep through the night.

"Alright guys, you know the drill. I'll be right back," Meredith said. She carried DJ through the halls and to the roof. This was the time they used to talk about anything. Last week their conversation was about aliens.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" DJ asked.

"I don't know sweetie but if you pray every night then maybe, maybe he'll come home," Meredith answered.

"It's just everybody at school has a dad and in school we're talking about where our family comes from. They all say how cool there is and I don't have one," DJ said sadly.

"Oh sweetie, don't worry. Your dad will come home. Just give it time," Meredith said as she kissed his head.

"Meredith?"

Meredith turned around to see…


	2. Talking

**Sorry about the long wait. I have been extremely busy with school. **

Chapter 2: Talking

"Meredith," Someone said from behind her. She turned around to see Derek Shepherd standing there looking straight at her. He still looked the same except a bit older. His piercing blue eyes didn't have the same sparkle and he looked worn out and stressed. They locked eyes with each other but it ended as soon as it started.

"What are you doing here?" Meredith asked.

_Flashback_

_"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Derek yelled as he entered his childhood home._

_"Derek I'm so glad you're home! You gave us quite a scare when you left!" Emma, Derek's mom, exclaimed. She hugged like there was no tomorrow._

_"Where's dad?" Derek asked._

_"He's working and won't be back till 5:30," Emma replied, "Oh come on in! You live here too."_

_Derek's POV_

_It was so good to be home! For the last few years I have been Africa helping out all the sick children. The job was gave me lots of time to think and sort through all my problems._

_I was now in the living room and a lot of things have changed! There are so many more pictures! As I take a closer look, a lot of them are of Meredith and this little boy. The first one is of Meredith holding the little guy as a baby in a hospital bed. The next ones are of birthdays, Christmas's and by the looks of it, here in New York. This kid looks so much like me in my younger years._

_End of Derek's POV_

_"Mom!" Derek yelled, "Why do you have a picture of the love of my life and who is this?"_

_"Sorry Derek. I'm not the one who should be telling you. I think you need to go to Seattle and sort some things out, Emma replied sadly._

_End of Flashback_

"I came to find out who he is?" Derek said pointing at DJ.

"Mommy, I'm cold and tired," DJ said snuggling into her neck more.

"We'' talk about this later," Meredith said rushing past him. This was going to be a long night.

Meredith's POV

He's here! What am I going to do? I NEED moral support. Page Christina. There we go a good answer.

What did he mean by "I came to find out who he is?"

_End of Meredith's POV_

Where Christina's At

Christina was yelling at her interns for messing up the diagnosis on a patient when her pager went off.

BEEP. BEEP. ON-CALL ROOM NOW!!!

Christina ran through the halls thinking that something was wrong with one of her kids. The sight in front her when she arrived was totally different. She found Meredith sitting on one of the extra gurneys crying.

"Meredith what's wrong?" Christina asked.

"He's back," Meredith sobbed.

"Who's back?" Christina replied.

"Me and DJ were on the roof top together. DJ was upset because he didn't have a father and then someone called me from behind. It was Derek," Meredith said through sobs.

"Ohh Mer," Christina said giving her friend a hug. Their feel good friendly moment was broken by the sound of their pagers.

911 TRAUMA

They both got up and ran towards the trauma area.

"What are his stats?" Meredith asked.

"Five year old male, gunshot wound to the chest," The EMS person said. The moment they saw the patient, they started to spaz.

**I know you all hate cliffhangers but I had to do that. And yes Christina is going to be soft in this one.**


	3. What's Going to Happen?

**I got like so many reviews for yesterday's chapter! Thanx soooo much!!! Now you get to find out who is shot.**

Chapter 4: What's Going to Happen?

"OMG! How was he shot?" Meredith yelled.

"He was wandering the halls, said he was looking for his mother when the gunman came in," The EMS person said.

"Do you mind me asking if he's a relative of yours?"

"He's my son," Meredith managed to say. Just then Bailey walked in.

"Oh my- Grey your shift is over. Yang page Burke and Stevens! Have her keep the kids in the on-call room," Bailey demanded. While Burke was on his way they hooked DJ up to an IV and got him prepped for an X-ray and MRI.

"Christina what do we have?" Burke asked in the hallway.

"DJ was shot in the chest," Christina said.

"Oh my!" Burke exclaimed.

"Meredith had the nurses prep him for an x-ray and MRI," Christina said, "Should I tell them to go ahead?"

"No, I want to take a look at him before I send him," Burke said. The sight before them when they walked in was mentally painful. Meredith was trying to calm DJ down as he was crying out in pain. The nurse was trying to put in his morphine drip.

The MRI Room

DJ was getting ready for his MRI. He looked absolutely frightened.

"Uncle Burke I'm scared, I want mommy," DJ said.

"Sweetie, I'm right here. You see the big machine you're in," he nodded, "Well it's gonna take pictures of inside your body so I need you to lay very still," Meredith said in a soothing voice.

Where Derek's At

"Hey Derek, what's up?" Addison said. They were looking at the OR board but Derek was looking at one in particular. Patient: Derek Shepherd _Junior. _GSW victim to the chest.

"Oh Derek, do you know?" Addison asked.

"Addison how I can I not know?" Derek yelled, "He's got my looks, his pictures are all over my mom's living room and he's named after me! Wait you knew to!"

"Derek all the kids of the interns are famous in this hospital. Everybody knows them and I was Meredith's OBGYN," Addison replied.

"I have to go," Derek said. With that he walked off towards the roof.

Where Meredith's AT

Meredith's POV

My son has been shot and Derek's here. Perfect timing. Life couldn't get any better! Gosh I'm starting to sound like Christina. Maybe I should tell him so that he can help me through this crisis. I dunno.

"Dr. Grey, your son has no bleeding and the bullet is lodged between the lungs. There is an OR available, should we proceed with surgery?" an intern said. My son has a bullet lodged between his lungs. A hard and dangerous procedure. What would I do if he died?

_End of Meredith's POV_

"Proceed with surgery but I would like to see him before," Meredith replied. The intern nodded and stepped aside so she could se her son.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess," DJ replied.

"Well you know you have a bullet in you?" Meredith began and DJ nodded, "You have to have a big operation to get rid of it."

"Will you be there?" DJ asked.

"No but I'll be there when they put the sleeping medicine in," Meredith said.

"Dr. Grey we have to take him in now," The intern said.

"OK. Alright sweetie, I'll se you soon," Meredith said giving DJ a kiss on his forehead.

In the OR

DJ's surgery was about to begin. All they had to do was put the anesthesia in.

"Mommy, I'm really scared!" DJ said in a scared voice.

"Don't worry, it will be done soon and when you wake up I'll be by your bedside," Meredith said. By the time she was finished her sentence, DJ drifted into a peaceful sleep.

"Page me when he's out," Meredith demanded. What she didn't know was that Derek was watching from the gallery the entire time.

Meredith's POV

DJ is now in surgery. If there are no complications, then he should make a full recovery. It's a true fact that kids just bounce back from surgery.

I ran towards the roof ignoring all the calls from the people behind me.

When I reached the roof, I watched everyone living their lives peacefully. Not one of those people knew of the havoc going on in the hospital. I finally let out the tears I've been holding for the past few hours. I cried for DJ, for Derek being home and everything I'm about to go through.

_End of Meredith's POV_

"Shh. It's gonna be ok," Derek said as he pulled Meredith into his arms

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost him. He was my something worth living for," Meredith sobbed.

"You're not going to lose him. If he's anything like his mother then I'm sure he's a fighter," Derek said.

"And if he's anything like his then he won't give up," Meredith said looking into his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I never told you."

"It's ok. I lost all contact with all my friends so there were no way you could have told me," Derek said not breaking their eye contact. Meredith's pager started going off. **(I know in real surgery would not be that short but hey it's my fic.) **It was from Burke saying DJ was out of surgery and in his room.

"Come on let's go see our son," Meredith said grabbing Derek's hand.


	4. Daddy Came Home

**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!!!!!!! Just ditching my own party right now to write to you guys!! Hope you had a great 2006 cause I know that I did!**

**Alright there is this stupid saying that I made up so I wanted to hear you opinion on it. Here it is: Writers write. It's what they do. They have a talent to write so they use it. Tell me what you think!**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Chapter 4: Daddy Came Home

Meredith and Derek walked hand in hand to DJ's room. He was sleeping peacefully for the moment because when he got up he would be in a lot of pain. **(I had surgery and it is not fun! Can be very painful at times.)**

DJ looked very pale. He had lost a lot of blood from when he was shot and during the surgery. Meredith immediately ran to his side and held his hand. He began to stir at her touch.

"Mommy," DJ said groggily.

"Yes sweetie, mommy's here," Meredith said kissing his knuckles. Derek watched her from the doorway on how great a mother Meredith was to their son.

"Mommy, my chest hurts," DJ said coughing, "And that hurts too."

"Just press this button and it will make you feel better. You might feel a little sleepy afterwards," Meredith said showing him the morphine pump. DJ pressed the buton and soon fell asleep afterwards.

"You're a great mother, you know?" Derek said from behind her. Meredith just nodded at his comment.

"I always knew that you would come back and be a great father to him. When I first found out I was pregnant, I freaked! I didn't think that I would be able to this. Izzie and George were there for me and all but there was that empty spot in my heart that only you could fill. Here you are now and I know that everything is going to get better," Meredith explained, "Everyday I wake up and know that DJ will show me something new and exciting. He's such a wonderful kid and I love him to death. I always compare him to you because I haven't been able to find many things that you don't have in common."

Derek chuckled and smiled at the fact that his son was so much like himself.

"When do you think we should tell him?" Derek asked.

"Tomorrow. You are going to bring us dinner and we'll eat together. After dinner we'll tell him together," Meredith answered.

"Get up," Derek said.

"What!"

"Come on, get up!" Derek repeated. Meredith got up and stepped aside. Derek walked up to her and the stole the chair.

"Hey!" Meredith said acting like a little kid.

"It's either my lap or the floor or you could stand," Derek said. Meredith walked over to him and sat on his lap. She got comfortable and laid her head on his shoulder.

"God, I missed you so much."

"Me too, me too," Meredith replied, "When I first saw and held DJ, I cried. I cried for you not being here and just the way he looked so much like you."

"Tell me about him," Derek said.

"He's definitely a morning person. Sometimes he has to come and get me up! DJ's favourite colour is blue but not just any blue. He likes indigo or navy. When we go out, he would pick random people and say funny things about them," Meredith chuckled at that, "He's extremely smart and the school was thinking about putting him in a higher grade so he isn't bored in class. Your mother said he's very hyper and inquisitive like you as a child."

"How did you get in contact with my parents?" Derek asked.

"Addison gave me their number. I was talking to her one day about how was tring to get a hold of you so she said to try your parents. Apparently mom always knows where you are," Meredith said.

They stayed like that the whole night. Meredith was telling Derek about DJ and Derek was telling her about Africa. After a long silence, they drifted off to sleep, happy to be in each others arms once again.

The Next Day

"Derek, Derek! Get up!" Meredith said shaking him.

"What?!" Derek said still a bit drowsy.

"I don't want DJ to see you yet. He knows who you are," Meredith said quietly, "Anyways, don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

"No, my shift doesn't begin till one," Derek answered, "How about I bring breakfast instead that way I can stay all morning?"

"Fine," Meredith replied, "If its breakfast then we'll wait till he gets up."

"Now can I get some sleep? I'm working a twenty four hour shift and then I get the day off," Derek said.

"Mmm," Meredith mumbled. Once again they fell into a peaceful slumber.

10:00

"Mommy, mommy," DJ said poking his mother.

"Hey, you're up," Derek said getting up before Mer.

"Ya, could you get my mom?" DJ asked.

"Sure thing," Derek replied, "Mer, Mer. DJ' awake."

"Um, hey," Meredith said in a sleepy voice, "How are you feeling?"

"Better than before. It still hurts," DJ replied.

"That'sgreat sweetie," Meredith said getting up and kissing his forehead.

"Derek, breakfast."

"Eh yes!" I need orders," Derek announced, "Meredith?"

"Egg McMuffin."

"DJ?"

"Pancakes and syrup."

"Alrighty, I'm gone," Derek said getting up and leaving.

"Mommy, daddy's home," DJ said in a quiet voice.

"Yes sweetie he is, but don't tell. We were gonna tell you together," Meredith said.

"But mommy where did he go?" DJ asked.

"Maybe you should ask him when he gets back," Meredith suggested, "Hey, scooch over."

DJ followed his mother's request and she got in the bed with him. A few minutes later Dr. Burke came to do a check.

"Good Morning! How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel better and it doesn't hurt as much as it did yesterday!" DJ said proudly.

"So if you had to rate the pain on a rate from one to ten, one being no pain and ten being extremely painful, where's the pain level?" Burke asked.

"Six or seven," DJ answered.

"That's great DJ! He should be able to leave by the end of the week," Burke said. A few minutes after Burke left, Derek came in with all the food.

"Alright I'm back. Did Burke come and check on DJ?" Derek said.

"Ya and he said that if there are no complications then he should be able to leave by the end of the week," Meredith answered.

"After breakfast can I see Aliya, Will, Zac and Dylan?' DJ said asking of his friends.

"Sure, I'm pretty sure that they want to see you," Meredith answered, "Derek I believe we have something to tell DJ."

"Ya… DJ… I'm…" Derek began.

"The guy from the picture. You're my dad!" DJ said happily. Derek gave Meredith a confused look.

"What!? I gave him a picture of you!" Meredith exclaimed, "Growing up without a father is hard let alone not know what he looks like."

"Mommy guess what!?" DJ said.

"What?" Meredith asked.

"Daddy came home," DJ said, "But where did you go?"

"Do you know where Africa is??" DJ nodded and Derek continued, "Well there are tons of kids and people who are sick and need my help. I went over their to help them and save lives."

"AHH cool!" DJ exclaimed.

"DJ!" Will, Aliya, Zac, and Dylan screamed.

"Hey guys!" DJ said back. Thy started to ask him a billions questions at once.

"What! No hugs for me?" Meredith said. All the kids stopped to look at her.

"Sorry Aunty Mer," They all said giving her a hug.

"Who's that?" Zac said pointing at Derek.

"That's my daddy! I told you he would come home!" DJ exclaimed.

The rest of the day was spent just hanging with the kids. Derek was able to see the new motherly side to Meredith, a side he hasn't experienced yet.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**Alright I've got a party to go back to! I'll try to update soon!**


End file.
